Trains Aren't Fun
by R.Halliwell-Parker
Summary: Spoilers for Spider-Man:Far From Home. This is a one-shot set after the train scene. Peter isn't sure if he's dead, dreaming or being tricked but he won't say no to a hug from Tony Stark.


_**Notes:**_

_Just a lil' one shot. Enjoy!_

It hurt, everything hurt but Peter used all of his remaining strength to pull himself into the train and dragged himself to a seat. He collapsed into the seat, trying to take deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm himself. Peter had been doing this hero thing for three almost four years but he never ever imagined being hit by a train. Then again, Peter could never have imagined so many of the things that had happened but he couldn't focus on them, he was tired, no, he was exhausted and Peter knew that he shouldn't close his eyes, he probably had a head injury and sleeping was a big no-no but his eyes closed anyway.

When Peter woke, the first thing he noticed was the pain or the lack of it. He wondered if this was a dream. The second was that he wasn't on the train anymore but standing inside the Avengers facility, which wasn't possible. The facility had been destroyed and he was supposed to be on a train in Europe. It was definitely a weird dream.

Peter roamed around, there was something unsettling about the place, it wasn't how he remembered the facility. There was an eerie glow, Peter couldn't see anything outside the windows and there were no doors except one. That door seemed to be the only place he could go so he went. Peter looked at the sight in front of him as he walked through the door, it was familiar. The Iron-Spider suit was behind glass, just as it was when Mr Stark first showed it to him and Peter had rejected the offer to be an Avenger. That was not what caught Peter's attention but the silhouette standing in front of the glass. He couldn't see a face but Peter would recognise the person anywhere.

He stood there, staring at the figure for an unending amount of time before Peter finally moved to stand beside the figure.

"Hey kid," Tony said so casually that Peter wondered if Tony was alive and this was real, just another day. But he wasn't, Tony had died and Peter had seen it.

"Mr Stark?" Tony looked at him, eyebrow raised and Peter felt the tears starting to fall. He tried to blink them back but there was no stopping them. "I missed you so much."

Tony wrapped Peter in a hug and put his hand through Peter's hair. Peter stayed there for as long as he could and even then it wasn't enough time. He didn't say anything, just sobbed into Mr Stark's shoulder.

"Is this real?"

"What do you remember?" Tony asked and Peter thought. What was the last thing he remembered. Suddenly, the memories of everything flashed in his head. Mysterio, MJ, Ned, Nick Fury, the fake elementals, EDITH and the goddamn train.

"Oh god," Peter gasped, "I messed everything up. I put all my friends in danger and I gave him EDITH. This guy called Quentin Beck, he's creating illusions and I trusted him like an idiot. I'm so sorry. I-I-I'm not...I'll never be the next Iron Man."

"Listen Pete, this isn't an ideal situation." Peter scoffed. "But thank goodness you're not the next Iron Man. Peter, this might shock you but I'm no saint. I've made more than enough mistakes, like a lot of mistakes but I tried to make it right. I wish I did more."

"You sacrificed yourself for the universe, I think you've made up for everything," Peter sniffed and tried to dry his eyes that were still full of tears.

"You're not Iron Man and you'll never be." Peter stared at Tony, confused and slightly offended but Tony just smiled at Peter. "Don't get all offended. You're not Iron Man, you're Spider-Man. You are Peter Parker and you are human, even if you have these abilities, it doesn't take away the fact that you are a person and you will make mistakes but the Peter I know, that's not gonna stop him from doing what's right. Maybe the world doesn't need the next Iron Man, maybe it needs Spider-Man."

Peter wasn't sure what to say. Tony knew the right thing to say but still Peter was filled with doubts. There was so much that he wanted to say but the words just couldn't form a sentence. He wanted to apologise for everything, he wanted to tell him that Morgan was the smartest kid he had ever met and he wanted to know how to fix everything. "There's so much I wanna say," Peter voiced his thoughts.

"I know but we don't have time, you have to go back," Tony replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Go back? What do you mean?" Peter started to panic, there was a crushing feeling in his chest. What did that mean? Was he dead or in a coma? No, he had to save his friends, he had to stop Beck. Peter felt a burning in his leg. A pain he had after the train, "What is happening? I'm hallucinating, aren't I? I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I can't be dead, right. Oh God I'm dead."

"Pete, stop freaking out and focus. You're ok. I'm ok. And your friends are ok but not for long. You've got work to do, Spider-Man," Tony who had been unnaturally calm all this time started to shed tears too. Peter felt a sharp pain in his back and groaned. He put his hand to the sore spot and it came away covered in blood. He took a gulping breath to stop his building panic. Peter fell to the floor, the pounding in his head had returned. Mr Stark sat kneeled beside him, wrapping his arms around Peter once more. Tony placed a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"Keep an eye on my girls. The world is in good hands." Tony smiled.

Peter gasped and his eyes hurt from the light, he felt something on top of him, it was a jersey. Peter didn't know where he was but it was clearly a jail. There were three other men with matching jersey and face paint. Peter immediately started worrying about getting out but couldn't help but think of the weird dream he had just had.


End file.
